Terminals for use in a connector mounted on a substrate are generally secured to the substrate, typically by soldering, as well as the connector itself being secured to the substrate. This is done so that when a contact is disconnected from the terminal, the stress applied by unmating forces does not fracture the solder and pull the terminal from the substrate. By transferring a portion of such stress to the connector, a positive retention feature between the terminal and the connector reduces the amount of stress placed on the terminal solder.
Therefore, a terminal design which has positive retention features is desired, and preferably one which is foolproof in use and is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to install.